A Talk Between Friends
by Spikefan4life
Summary: Willow and Spike talk on the computer to keep from getting caught by the scoobies


Spike and Willow talk on Yahoo! Messenger to keep from getting caught by the scoobies.  
  
BloodyWill: So Red, how was school today?  
  
NaughtyWitch1: I totally told Marcy Sampson off. She is so not gonna leave me alone though. *sighs*  
  
BloodyWill: You want me to kill the stupid bint?  
  
NaughtyWitch1: No. I just wish she would stop taunting me!  
  
BloodyWill: If you want I can threaten her.  
  
NaughtyWitch1: Thank you, but no. Can I ask you a question?  
  
BloodyWill: Of course!  
  
NaughtyWitch1: Well, I, uh.  
  
BloodyWill: What is it?  
  
NaughtyWitch1: I'm fell in love with someone and I don't know what to do bout it. I mean, I'm not suppose to love him but I can help it.  
  
BloodyWill: I'm sure if he doesn't see what a wonderful person you are then he doesn't deserve you. And love does the wacky sometimes, and now I'm talk like the bloody slayer.  
  
NaughtyWitch: *laughs* Yeah. Thanks.  
  
BloodyWill: Don't thank me, red. I would do anything for you.  
  
NaughtyWitch: *blushes* I know.  
  
BloodyWill: You know, if you tell what this blokes name is, maybe I can talk to him.  
  
NaughtyWitch1: NO! I mean, no.  
  
BloodyWill: Oh come, red. I won't do anything bad or stupid.  
  
NaughtyWitch1: His, uh, his name is.....  
  
BloodyWill: Bloody hell, woman! I ain't getting any older! But I might stake myself out of anticipation!  
  
NaughtWitch signed off at 11:25pm.  
  
BloodyWill: Bloody friggen hell!  
  
BloodyWill signed off at 11:26pm.  
  
A couple of days later  
  
Spike and Willow changed their names.  
  
Will: Red, where have you been?  
  
RedW: Spike?! I, uh, what are you doing here?  
  
Will: Are you okay? You seem, I don't know, nervous. Is it me?  
  
RedW signed off at 11:50pm  
  
Will: What's wrong with her!?  
  
A couple of hours later. Spike comes to Willow's house and knocks on her door.  
  
Willow: (comes to the door and opens it) Spike?!  
  
Spike: (walks in because he had been invited in before. He walks to the bottomrail of the stairs and turn to look at her) What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!  
  
Willow: I-I don't know what your talking bout. (walks to the kitchen but Spike grabs her arm and pulls her closer to him)  
  
Spike: What is wrong with you?Willow something is wrong.  
  
Willow: (pulls away and walks to the couch and sits and puts her head in her hands and cries)  
  
Spike: (walks over to her and sits in front of her) Willow? Baby, whats wrong?  
  
Willow: (She looked up through her wet eyes with big eyes) Wh-what did you call me?  
  
Spike: Willow?  
  
Willow: No, you called me baby. Why?  
  
Spike: *in thought* I really don't know.  
  
Willow: *frowns* It's okay. Nobody thinks of me that way anyway.  
  
She gets up and walks over to her fireplace and stands in front of it, looking at the picture above it. Spike walked over to her and turned her to face him. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.  
  
Spike: Willow, you are a beautiful, smart, lovely person. Any guy would be lucky to have a girl like you. *especially me*  
  
( * * means it is what their thinking also)  
  
Willow: *I want you though* *sighs* Yeah. *pulls away from him and walks into the kitchen*  
  
Spike follows her and sees her sit in a chair at her table.  
  
Spike: *sits beside her* Are you gonna be okay?  
  
Willow: You leaving?  
  
Spike: Kinda have to. The sun allergy thing is kinda the reason.  
  
Willow: Okay. Well, I'll see you later.  
  
Spike: You gonna be okay?  
  
Willow: I'll be okay.  
  
Spike: Alright. See you later.  
  
He leaves out of the back door and heads to his crypt.  
  
Willow: *whispers* I want him so much to love me back.  
  
Spike goes inside the crypt and leans his back against the door.  
  
Spike: *whispers* I want her so much to love me back.  
  
The next night.  
  
Will: Red?  
  
No answer.  
  
Will: Willow?  
  
RedW: I'm here.  
  
Will: Hey. What's up?  
  
RedW: Nothing.  
  
Will: How are you doing?  
  
RedW: I'm fine, considering.  
  
Will: Considering what, luv?  
  
RedW: Nothing.  
  
Will: Red, Don't lie to me.  
  
RedW: I am so in love with this dude but he doesn't feel the same way bout me.  
  
Will: How do you know?  
  
RedW: He is to macho for me. Besides, he likes the blonde type better.  
  
Will: Blonde type.  
  
RedW: Yeah, like Buffy.  
  
Will: He likes Buffy?  
  
RedW: More like in love with her.  
  
Will: Who is this dude?  
  
RedW: None of your business.  
  
Will: A bit feisty tonight aren't we?  
  
RedW: I'm sorry. I just don't feel good.  
  
Will: You need me to come over and fix you some soup?  
  
RedW: No. I can fix my own soup.  
  
Will: What is wrong with you?  
  
RedW: Nothing. Just stop pesterin me!  
  
RedW signed off at 10:45pm  
  
Will: What the bloody hell did I do?  
  
A few hours later, Willow went to bed and fell asleep dreaming about Spike. Spike decided to drop by Willow's to see if she was alright. He went through her bedroom window and sat in her desk chair to just watch her sleep.  
  
Spike: *sighs* *whispers* God, I wish I knew who this dude was so I could kick his butt for making MY red love him.  
  
Willow: *wakes up* *sits up* Spike! What the hell are you doing here?!  
  
Spike: *walks over to the bed* *sits on the edge* Are you okay?  
  
Willow: I told you I'm fine.  
  
Spike: Don't lie to me.  
  
Willow: Why do you care anyway?  
  
Spike: I'm your friend, you know that! Of course, I care.  
  
Willow: *looks away* I don't wanna talk about it.  
  
Spike: *grabs her chin and turn her head to face him* Tuff, your gonna tell me even if I have to tickle it out of you.  
  
Willow: *big-eyes* You wouldn't.  
  
Spike: *smiles evilly* You wanna try me?  
  
Willow: *sighs* Um, uh, no. *sighs*  
  
Spike: Your still hooked on this dude, aren't you.  
  
Willow: *nods* I am so in love with him, but like I said, he is head over heels in love with Buffy.  
  
Spike: Willow, tell me who the hell this guy is!  
  
Willow: I can't.  
  
Spike: Yes you can.  
  
Willow: *shakes her head* N-no I can't.  
  
Spike: Please. Do you want me to beg?  
  
Willow: You serious?  
  
Spike: *raises his eyebrow*  
  
Willow: I guess you are.  
  
She gets up and goes to the bathroom and locks the door closed.  
  
Spike: *walks to the door* Willow?  
  
Willow: It's you.  
  
Spike: Who's me?  
  
Willow: I'm in love with you.  
  
Spike: *big-eyes* You serious.  
  
She opens the door.  
  
Willow: *looks at him* Dead serious.  
  
Spike: *laughs*  
  
Willow: *looks upset* *slams the door closed again.  
  
Spike: *stops laughing* Willow!  
  
Willow: Go to hell!  
  
Spike: What's wrong?  
  
Willow: *opens the door* What's wrong? What's wrong?! I'll tell you whats wrong. I tell the one guy who I actually care the most about, that I love them and they laugh in my face! *slams the door closes again*  
  
Spike: I am not laughing at what you said. Actually I am but it isn't what you think!  
  
Willow: What is it then?!  
  
Spike: You actually think I'm in love with slutty?  
  
Willow: *opens the door and looks at him* You aren't?  
  
Spike: Bloody hell, no! I only feel like that about one woman.  
  
Willow: W-who?  
  
Spike: *looks into her eyes* You.  
  
Willow: *big-eyes* You serious?  
  
Spike: *nods* Willow, I love you.  
  
Willow: *smiles* I love you too, Spike.  
  
Spike kisses her then pulls away for her to breathe.  
  
Willow: Wow. So does this mean that your my boyfriend?  
  
Spike: I am no gurls boyfriend. That would mean I am a poofter like Peaches.  
  
Willow: You know that you don't need to be picking on Angel, right?  
  
Spike: What will soul boy do? Scold me to death? Ohh, I'm shaking in my boots.  
  
Willow: Sarcasm does not work on you.  
  
Spike: Well, it never did. I just love using it. *smiles*  
  
Willow: You ever gonna tell the others that your here?  
  
Spike: The scoobies?  
  
Willow: No, the stooges. *sarcasm*  
  
Spike: Sarcasm doesn't look good on you either.  
  
Willow: *rolls her eyes* Nothing looks good on me.  
  
Spike: Your beautiful, what are you talking about?  
  
Willow: *looks at him* Spike, be serious. I don't look like Buffy or any of the cheerleaders at my school.  
  
Spike: Thank god for that.  
  
Willow: *confused* Huh?  
  
Spike: I'm so glad you don't look like Buffy or the cheerleaders.  
  
Willow: *really confused* Why?  
  
Spike: Willow, the reason that I love you is because you have a beauty that no one else has. Your unique. *smiles* I love you, not slutty or the cheerleaders.  
  
Willow: *smiles* I love you too.  
  
Spike: *sits at the foot of her bed* Why do you love me? I'm a killer.  
  
Willow: *sits beside him* You are very sweet.  
  
Spike: *looks as if he was insulted* I AM not sweet. I am very mean and harsh and I kill things, mainly humans.  
  
Willow: *laughs* You haven't been feeding in two weeks. You have been feeding off the little bags of blood.  
  
Spike: *sighs* I have turned into the Great Poof.  
  
Willow: *laughs* You are not Angel.  
  
Spike: I might as well be, I mean I fell in love with a human. That is not a vampire thing. Your suppose to be food, not my love.  
  
Willow: *jumps up and looks angry* What is that suppose to mean?! I didn't ask for you to fall in love with me!  
  
Spike: *stands up and is also angry* I didn't ask to fall in love with you either! I should be killing you right now!  
  
Willow: DO IT!  
  
Spike: *shocked* What?  
  
Willow: Kill me! What are you waiting for?  
  
Spike: Your off your bird you know that?  
  
Willow: I may be crazy but at least I'm not pathetic!  
  
Spike: *really angry* What is that suppose to mean!!!?  
  
Willow: Your so pathetic. Your brooding.  
  
Spike: I am not BROODING! At least I'm not loser.  
  
Willow: *big-eyes* What?  
  
Spike: That's right. You follow the slayer around like a lost puppy. You do everything she says.  
  
Willow: I am my own person.  
  
Spike: Really. You really fooled me. Why do I even bother with you?  
  
Willow: I don't know. Get out.  
  
Spike: What?  
  
Willow: Get out of my house.  
  
Spike: My pleasure.  
  
He walks out of the front door and slams it. Willow lays on her bed and cries.  
  
A week later at Giles' place.  
  
Xander: What up, G-Man?  
  
Giles: *rolls his eyes* Please stop calling me that.  
  
Xander: Okay. Willow, whats up?  
  
Willow: *looking at her laptop at the table* *types in something* Working on something for Giles.  
  
Buffy: Giles, I'm gonna go patrol.  
  
Giles: Okay.  
  
Buffy: Wills, you wanna go with?  
  
Willow: *looks at Giles* You don't mind, do you Giles?  
  
Giles: Of course not. Go on.  
  
Willow: *gets up* Thanks.  
  
Buffy and Willow walk out of the apartment and off to the cemetary. When they get there, there was no vampires or anything.  
  
Buffy: *sighs* Well, this is sure fun.  
  
Willow: Yeah.  
  
Buffy hops onto a tombstone and swings her legs over the side. Willow sits on another and does the same.  
  
Spike walks up to them.  
  
Spike: Well, well. Slayer and her pet are here. My lucky day.  
  
Buffy hops down looks him in the eye.  
  
Buffy: You want to get aquainted with Mr. Pointy?  
  
Spike: Are you so bored during the day that you name your weapons. *laughs*  
  
Willow: *hops down* Go to hell, Spike.  
  
Spike: Wow, Red sure has an attitude tonight.  
  
Willow: You wanna see how far my attitude goes?  
  
Buffy: Wills, don't. *holds her back* He isn't worth you getting killed over.  
  
Spike: She's right, red. I can kill a little wimp.  
  
Willow punches Spike in the jaw.  
  
Willow: You little.......... mean vampire.  
  
Spike: *rubs his jaw* Got an arm on you. You gotta work on your insults though. Of course, you don't have a chance to work on them, do you. Everybody always ignores you don't they.  
  
Buffy: *sees the anger in Willow* Come on Wills, lets get you home.  
  
Willow: Leave me alone! Both of you! *runs off*  
  
Buffy: *punches him then walks off*  
  
He walks off to his apartment and gets on his computer.  
  
(He gets on Messenger and sees Willow there.)  
  
RedW: What do you want!?  
  
Will: Nothing from you.  
  
RedW: I can't believe I cared about you.  
  
Will: Aww, how nice. I might just puke.  
  
RedW: *looks sad* You are so harsh.  
  
Will: I'm a vampire. I'm not a little good fairy.  
  
RedW: No your not. Your a butthole.  
  
Will: Thank you.  
  
RedW: Whats your problem?  
  
Will: My problem? What about your problem! Your the one who got mad when I said I was in love with you.  
  
RedW: No I didn't. I got mad when you said that you didn't know why you were in love with a human.  
  
Will: *realizes what made her so mad* Oh. I didn't mean it that way. I meant that I'm used to seeing vampire women. It is kinda wierd with me loving you. I'm sorry that I made you get the wrong impression  
  
RedW: I love you too and it's okay.  
  
Will: Are we okay, now?  
  
RedW: Yeah.  
  
Will: Thats really good.  
  
RedW: Since the others think I hate your guts, if we are ever around them together, lets act like we hate each other.  
  
Will: Okay but it will be hard for me to act like I hate you.  
  
RedW: Just act like you did when we were fighting.  
  
Will: Okay. See you tomorrow at the watcher's.  
  
RedW: Okay, I luv you :)!  
  
Will: I love you too. :-)!  
  
RedW: *laughs* bye.  
  
Will: bye.  
  
RedW signed off at 9:45pm  
  
Will signed off at 9:46pm.  
  
At Giles', two days later  
  
Giles: *looking through a dusty book* I still don't see anything on the Aknar Demon.  
  
Willow: *sitting in front of the laptop* It is a very rare demon.  
  
Spike: *looks through the fridge* You know, watcher, you need to get some more wheetabix and some more blood.  
  
Giles: I am not made of money.  
  
Spike: Too bad.  
  
Willow: Stop feeding your face and come help us.  
  
Spike: Watch it red. I may have a chip in my head but I can still do what I want. I can even hurt innocent little witches if I felt like it.  
  
Willow: *stands up and looks at him* You couldn't hurt me even if you tried.  
  
Spike: *looks at her* Wanna bet?  
  
Willow: Do it!  
  
Buffy: Spike! Willow! Enough!  
  
Willow: I'm leaving. *gets her stuff and leaves*  
  
Spike grabs his duster and heads out the door.  
  
Willow: Your very mastorful 


End file.
